Jackie's Offspring
The creature which was Jackie's Offspring was a mutated Darkling created from the union of Jackie Estacado and his Darkness-born concubine Elle. Using subtle changes in Elle's anatomy, Dr. Kirchner intended for her to conceive with Jackie to create a proper host for the Darkness. Biography Birth The Offspring was created by Professor Kirchner who planned to create a host made out of Darkness, that wasn't bind by human morality. She used Elle as a surrogate mother and as she went into labour, Kirchner brought her into his lab. The Darkness began eating away inside her, much to Kirchner's shock. Kirchner tried to perform an Cesarian section, but stopped when he realized its futility. Elle apologized to Jackie before The Darkness, already an adult, burst free out of Elle, seemingly killing her. Battle Over The Darkness The being then proceeded to decapitate Kirchner and use its head in order to lure Jackie into the lab. When Jackie comes into the lab, the Offspring reveals to be the Elle's newborn. In order to fully become The Darkness host, the being must kill Jackie, so he attacks him. It reveals that The Darkness chose the Estacado line not for their bravery of ruthlessness, but for their hedonism and selfishness. It knew that sooner than later, one of the hosts will spill their dark seed into a Darkness construct. The two continue to fight, eventually getting outside the cathedral. Jackie then creates a pair of wings and lifts the Offspring into the sky above the clouds. He then manages to rip off Jackie's wings and prepares to kill him. Before it can do that, the Sun rises and destroys the creature. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: Being a creature made out of Darkness, the Offspring had access to numerous supernatural powers. ** Darkling Control: The Offspring could control Darklings that were created by Jackie. ** Tendril Conjuration: The Offspring could create tendrils made out of Darkness in order to incapacitate Jackie. * Immortality: Sustained only by the Darkness, the Offspring could have lived for eternity. ** Limitless Stamina: Fuelled only by the Darkness, the Offspring can never tire and doesn't need to replenish his stamina in any way. * Armored Body: The Offspring's body was entirely covered in Darkness armor, which increased his strength and durability. ** Paranormal Strength: The Offspring possessed immense strength even able to overpower Jackie while he was in his Darkness armor. ** Increased Durability: Because of his armored body, the Offspring could sustain larger amount of damage dealt to his body. Abilities * Innate Mastery: Although still being a newborn, the Offspring already had mastery over his Darkness powers. * Hand-to-hand Fighting: The Offspring could match Jackie in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses * Strong Light: Like any other Darkness creature, strong light could kill him. In the end Jackie uses this weakness to kill the Offspring by luring him high above the clouds just as sun began to rise. Gallery Pedro75.jpg|The Offspring coming out of Elle. Pedro18.jpg|The Offspring holding decapitated Kirchner's head. Pedro33.jpg|Jackie turning the Offspring's tentacles into water. Pedro51.jpg|The Offspring fighting with Jackie. Pedro59.jpg|The Offspring ripping off Jackie's wings. Pedro65.jpg|The Offspring killed by the sunlight. Category:Comics Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Darklings Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis